


Baby Names

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Castle
Genre: Beckett and Castle are married, Caskett Baby, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Kate and Castle are expecting their first child.Featuring Castle being Castle - can't handle a secret to save his life and comes up with some spectacularly horrid baby names.





	Baby Names

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the episode with Baby Cosmo, when all I could think about was how Caskett would handle their first pregnancy.

Beckett stared down at the object in her hands. This would change her life forever. And Castle's. They had been married for about a year and a half now, and it could not have been going any better. And with this news, things were going to be very different. She hid the stick behind her back and walked out into the living room.

"Good morning, honey, I made breakfast," Castle said when she came in. 

"Hey, Castle, uh, I have something to tell you," Kate said.

Castle looked up from his plate of eggs expectantly. Kate took a deep breath and produced the pregnancy test she had brought out of the bathroom. Castle took the stick and saw the two lines on it. His eyes widened and he looked back at Beckett.

"Oh my God, Kate..." he trailed off. For once in his life, Richard Castle was speechless.

"I just took it, so it might be a false positive, but I'm late by a week, so it might be real."

"You're pregnant!"

"Sh, Castle, your mom might hear. I don't want to tell anyone in case it's not right."

"Ok, ok, we'll keep it a secret until we know more, but Kate this is great!" He got up from his seat and placed his arms around her, sharing a kiss. They had been thinking about starting a family and both were excited and nervous. They couldn't wait to find out more.

\---

A few weeks had passed, and they had been to see a doctor to confirm the pregnancy test. They had sat together, holding hands, looking at the ultrasound that showed a baby. They were going to have a child together. Kate wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer, just to make sure there would be no complications. Castle agreed, but was having a hard time keeping it to himself.

After a couple of days, Martha had noticed the extremely happy mood her son had been in. She began to get curious. "Richard, you've been smiling nonstop for a week. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Oh, mother, I'll tell you soon enough," he said and kissed her cheek.

Ryan and Esposito had also noticed. One day, after Kate had gone to the restroom, they cornered Castle. "All right, bro, what's up?" Espo asked.

"Nothing, really," Castle answered.

"Come on, man, something's going on. You can tell us," Ryan prodded.

Castle couldn't keep it in anymore. "Beckett's pregnant and she didn't want people to know, so I've been trying to keep it a secret but it's been killing me. I am so excited!"

"Wait, what?" Ryan and Espo said together.

When Kate came back, she found Castle showing a picture of the ultrasound to Ryan and Esposito. "CASTLE! I thought we said we weren't going to tell people!"

"Beckett, why didn't you tell us?" Espo said.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys!" Ryan exclaimed. 

They engulfed Kate in a group hug. The commotion had attracted the attention of everyone in the precinct. Kate blushed furiously as the other detectives came over to congratulate her and Castle. After the impromptu celebration, she dragged Castle into the break room. 

"Ok, Kate, I know you're mad, but it just came out. I've been bursting with the news since you showed me the test."

"You're right I'm mad. Castle, I'm only a few weeks, what if something goes wrong?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but they were going to find out sooner or later."

"How did you have that picture to show them anyway?"

"Oh, I made a wallet size. I keep it next to the picture of Alexis." 

"You have a picture of the ultrasound in your wallet?"

"It's only fair that I have a picture of each child in there."

Beckett took a deep breath. Castle could be such an idiot sometimes. But there were times where he was so sweet. Her anger dissolved and she leaned forward to kiss him.

They were interrupted by an angry huff. They looked to the door and saw Lanie standing there. "Girl, I had to hear from Espo that you're pregnant. This better be a joke or Imma smack you."

"No, Lanie, it's real. I'm pregnant," Kate said.

And the celebration continued when they told their parents and Alexis. Everyone was extremely happy for the couple, but none were as happy as the soon-to-be parents. 

\---

A few more weeks went by, and everything was looking good with the pregnancy. At their latest appointment, they had been asked if they wanted to know the sex of their baby. Castle looked to Beckett, and she answered no. 

Later that evening, they were sitting together on the couch. Kate had been worrying all day that Castle was mad at her. Had he wanted to know the gender, or was he ok with it being a surprise? She asked "Hey, Castle, did you want to know?"

He looked at her and saw the worry on her face. He put his arm around her and answered, "Kate, I am ready for whatever happens. Whatever you want is fine."

"You want to know don't you?"

"Yes, the suspense is killing me!"

She sighed. "Well, I guess you can call the doctor and ask him."

Castle was about to whip out his phone right then and there, but something stopped him. He turned to Kate and still saw how nervous she was. "Why didn't you want to know?"

"This baby is going to change everything. I've never been a parent before. I don't know what's going to happen and it's scaring me. I guess knowing the baby's gender is just going to make it more real for me that I'm going to have a child."

"Hey, I know being a parent isn't easy. With Alexis, I did a lot of it by myself. It was hard and scary, but it was all worth it in the end. This time, I'm excited that I'll have someone to share it with. I'll be here, for whatever you need."

"Promise?"

"Always," Castle put the phone down. "We can wait, if you want."

"Thanks, Castle."

\---

It was about five months in when people started to ask them what they were going to name the baby. Kate was showing now and people would ask her about it. Kate hadn't even begun to think of a name, and it was hard enough to pick something with Castle.

"Well, if it's a boy," he said, "We can't call him Cosmo now. We named the baby we were watching Cosmo. I guess we could call him Jekyll Hyde Castle. That would be fun."

"Castle, that sounds awful. It's like you're giving him a split personality."

"Alright, then, um we could call him Hercules Poirot, or Sherlock Holmes! Could you imagine? He'd be a little baby detective! That's awesome!"

"People are going to think we were on something when we named our kid. What are the girl names that you've picked out?"

"Well, Agatha Christie Castle would be good. Or Nancy Drew!"

"Oh my God, Castle, no."

"Ooh! I've got it! If it's a girl, we'll name her after you! Nikki Heat Castle!"

And with that, Beckett officially closed the conversation.

\---

It was nearing the end of her pregnancy now. She had a large baby bump and everything had gone well. Beckett and Castle had gotten everything they needed for the baby's arrival. A nursery had been set up, and they had bought diapers galore.

They were just getting ready for bed when Kate yelled from the bathroom "Hey Castle, I think my water just broke."

He ran in and sure enough it had. It was time.

"Ok, ok, let's go! I'll grab your bag that you packed for the hospital, call your dad. Mother! It's happening! Are you coming?"

"Yes, Richard, just let me call Alexis!"

The three of them raced out the door to Castle's car. He went about ten miles over the speed limit whenever he could, and got them to the hospital. He helped Kate inside, Martha following with the bag, and proceeded to tell a nurse that his wife was in labor. The hospital staff sat Kate down in a wheelchair and took her to a room, Castle suiting up in scrubs to help Kate through the delivery.

A few hours later, Kate gave her final push, squeezing the life out of Rick's hand. A wail was heard in the room. A nurse cut the cord, and the doctor said "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl."

Beckett looked up at Castle, and the couple smiled at each other. The nurse who had cleaned the baby brought her over to Kate, and placed the baby in her arms. Kate and Rick looked at their daughter, who really was beautiful.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"Oh, Castle, we never decided. What should we name her?"

"I've been thinking about it, Kate, and I think we should name her Johanna."

Kate gasped. How could she have never thought of it? "After my mom?"

"Of course, if that's ok with you."

"Yes, Johanna Martha Castle."

The new family was moved into a different room, and Martha, Jim and Alexis came in. "I hope you don't mind, but we called some people." Lanie, Ryan and Espo followed them, all congratulating the new parents. 

"What's my baby sister's name?" Alexis asked.

"Johanna Martha," Kate answered.

Jim and Martha were both pleased. Everyone was excited to have a new baby in their lives. Ryan insisted that Johanna would be best friends with his kid, and Alexis informed her father that they'd need a new laser tag uniform for the baby.

Kate and Rick smiled at each other. They were so happy and were ready to be parents. They were excited to raise their daughter together. Little Johanna was going to be the perfect addition to their family.


End file.
